Remembering the life
by Lin Zu
Summary: Que pasa si la reencarnación aparece y trata de separar a Inuyasha y a Kagome, pero resulta que el amor que ellos se tienen rompen varias barreras y logran seguir juntos después de dos largos años.
1. Alguien parecido a Naraku, Endo Nanoku

Historia dedicada a Gabriela Encalada  
>Inuyasha no me pertecece, solo: Nanoku, Grachi y Goachi<br>Es solo mi imaginación.  
>disfruten de esta historia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering the life<strong>

**Capitulo I: Alguien parecido a Naraku, Endo Nanoku.**

Inuyasha- Kagome…no me abandones…Kagome! .- dijo con una expresión de soledad en su rostro al ver como Kagome se marchaba junto con la reencarnación de Naraku, Nanoku.

Kagome- Buenos días, mamá, Sota, oji-san.

Mamá, Sota, oji-san- buenos días ~

Mamá- como así hoy te levantas temprano?

Kagome- es que hoy me voy a ver con mi-chan.- dijo en tono sereno.

Sota y oji-san- ya… "con mi-chan"

Mamá- vamos, vamos no sean duros.-dijo con calma

Kagome- bueno, bueno, me voy al colegio, los quiero, los quiero.-dijo con felicidad en su rostro.

*En el colegio*

Miwa- nee, kagome te veo muy feliz el día de hoy, paso algo bueno?

Kagome- ohh mi-chan, no es nada ^v^

Miwa- luego investigare mejor u.u .- dijo en tono serio y a la vez tranquilo.

Kagome- ahh será mejor ir a clases, ya se hace muy tarde ~

Miwa- tienes razón

Una feliz Kagome entra a clases con una radiante sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Profesor- señorita Higurashi y se señorita Youne, llegan tarde a clases ¡

Kagome y Miwa- lo sentimos sensei~

Profesor- bueno pasen y tomen asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

Kagoeme y Miwa- yay ~

Ya cuando Kagome tomo asiento en su lugar correspondiente, el profesor comenzó a decir que había un nuevo alumno en clases.

Profesor- bien, puedes pasar.

De la puerta entro un chico alto, cabello negro corto con reflejos morados, piel blanca, ojos violetas, vestía de un uniforme negro (como el de hojo) con dos botones desabrochados, tenia la apariencia de chico serio, arrogante y un poco antisocial, pero muy genial.

Chicas, menos Kagome- como se llama ~?

Chicos-ahh que peste.-dijeron con miradas asesinas en sus rostros

Profesor-preséntate.

Chico-hai, mi nombre es Nanoku Endo, gusto en conocerlos.

Chicas menos Kagome- kyaaa~

Profesor-bien tu asiento será donde…-fue interrumpido por la voz del menor.

Nanoku-con Kagome Higurashi y ella me enseñara el instituto.-dijo claro y firme.

Profesor- bueno, toma asiento

Nanoku-si

Nanoku caminó hacia Kagome y antes de sentarse le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo: "con su permiso, bella dama".

Kagome-g-gracias

Así pasaron las horas con Kagome , hasta que llego la campana del receso y se puso mas nerviosa cuando Nanoku le cogió la mano y le susurro en el oído:"vamos, no quiero perderme de nada".- dijo seductoramente .

Kagome-h-hai.-dijo un tanto más sonrojada ante el comentario de dueño de los ojos violeta.

Iban saliendo del aula directo al patio, se encontraron con niños corriendo por todo el lugar, chicos y chicas conversando y comiendo su bento.

Kagome-bueno, Endo-san este es el patio del colegio.

Nanoku-umm.-asintió

Luego de eso pasaron por unos verdosos árboles dando una fresca sombra a los conejos del lugar, unos venaditos comiendo un poco de pasto verde, aves cantando, unas iguanas enjauladas comiendo su alimento, etc…

Kagome-este es el jardín de cuidados animales.

Nanoku-esta bien…-dijo sin despegar los ojos de Kagome y esta se puso aun más nerviosa.

Después se guiaron hacia el gimnasio de colegio, que solo eran: una cancha de basquétball, cancha de tenis, y una pista para correr.

Kagome-este es el gimnasio del colegio ~

Nanoku-umm.- volvió a asentir

Y después de todo eso subieron para ver un salón bien elegante con bastantes asientos, una gran pantalla, ventanas bien decoradas, etc.

Kagome-este es el salón de actos ^v^

Nanoku-ah.-dijo inexpresivo.

Alado de el salón de actos se encontraba una puerta que decía:"Música, arte y cocina"

Kagome abrió la puerta y pudieron apreciar instrumentos, pinturas creadas por varios famosos y al ultimo tres cocinas con buen estado.

Kagome-y por ultimo esto es el salón de música, arte y cocina como puedes ver.-dijo con brillito en los ojos.

Nanoku-me gusta dibujar….

Kagome-que bien ~ bueno eso es todo por hoy…-termino de decir.

Nanoku-espera, no hay más?.-dijo cogiéndole del hombro.

Kagome-la verdad no lo se, hay muchos misterios…

Nanoku-yo descubrí un lugar secreto.-dijo con determinación.

Kagome-oh enserio?

Nanoku-si.-terminó de decir cogiendo su mano, casi arrastrándola a es lugar.

Kagome-ya…llegamos…Endo-san? .- dijo cansada por el recorrido

Nanoku-si.

Eran árboles con un esplendido verdor y relucientes hojas, una casita-cabaña de color melón se encontraba en medio de toda esa hermosura ecológica, con aves dando vueltas por el lugar y con un pasto que se movía al compás del viento.

Kagome-wou, de donde encontraste esto, Endo-san?

Nanoku-no se, solo lo ví.-dijo sin ninguna importancia

Kagome- ahh me siento cómoda en este lugar ~

Nanoku-toma asiento, por favor, voy a preparar un té

Dándole paso a que se siente en una silla blanca con una flor de cerezo en el medio y una mesa de madera que la acompañaba.

Kagome-b-bueno

Nanoku-umm.-asintió

Después de 10 minutos…

Se podía ver como Kagome examinaba cada parte de arreglo y se preguntaba que a quien había pertenecido aquel bello lugar de sorprendentes arreglos florares a sus alrededores.

Nanoku-ya termine

Kagome-ah huele bien, Endo-san

Nanoku-por favor, dime solo Nanoku y ya.-dijo con una sonrisa

Kagome-o-ok

Nanoku-esta hecho con hierbas naturales del lugar.-termino de decir

Kagome-esta rico Nano-kun..- dijo con una tímida sonrisa de nervios.

Nanoku-(pensamiento)-"Nano-kun?".-pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kagome-bueno… y cuantos años tienes?

Nanoku-tengo 16 años

Kagome-ahh yo también, y cuando los cumples?

Nanoku-el 26 de febrero.-dijo inexpresivo

Kagome-que coincidencia, el mío también.¬A¬

Nanoku-yo vengo de Osaka y tu?

Kagome soy de aquí y como es?

Nanoku-es similar a Tokio.-dijo con voz seria y fría

Kagome-sa…

Fue detenida por ver a Nanoku a escasos centímetros de ella, apunto de besarla, pero fue salvada por la campana del fin del receso.

Kagome-l-lo siento.-terminó de decir y se fue corriendo hacia su destino.

Nanoku-interesante, Kagome Higurasi.-y volvió a su clase.

*En la salida del colegio*

Kagome-ahh mi-chan, que día para mes largo.-dijo con pesadez.

Miwa-tienes suerte de que Endo-sama te haya escogido a ti como compañía al recorrido de el colegio, no es muy atractivo?

Kagome-la verdad, yo amo a otra persona, aunque sea muy lenta en descubrirlo.-dijo recordando la imagen de Inuyasha sonriéndole.

Miwa-no me digas que es el chico malo y rudo que tanto me hablas?

Kagome-siii.-dijo feliz

De repente Nanoku se le acerca a Kagome y la coge del hombro girándola delicadamente hacía el.

Nanoku-Higurashi, quiero disculparme contigo.-dijo poniendo cara de perrito con ojos brillosos.

Miwa-oh, por kami-sama, es Endo-sama¡ /

Kagome-tranquilo Nano-kun, despreocúpate.

Nanoku-umm, gracias, hasta luego, o te acompaño a casa?

Kagome-no…-fue interrumpida por Miwa

Miwa-claro, acompáñala, mi mamá me pidió que le compre unas cosas en el súper mercado.-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kagome y se fue.

Nanoku-hecho, vamos Higurashi.

Kagome-b-bueno.

Iban caminando en silencio, por todas las calles de Tokio, hasta llegar a unas escaleras rojas que los conducían a un templo. Pero Kagome le dijo a Nanoku que hasta aquí nomás y este solo asintió y se fue de lugar.

Kagome-tadaima~(ya llegue)

Mamá-ara, ara bienvenida, llegaste temprano, como así?.-pregunto curiosa la mayor de los Higurashi, arqueando una ceja imaginando la razón de su llegado tempranera.

Kagome-no nada, solo me voy al mundo antiguo.-dijo cogiendo ciertas cosa para llevar al mundo antiguo.

Kagome-bueno me voy, saluda al abuelo y a Sota, vengo mañana ~

Mamá-bye, cuídate hija ^u^

Kagome-si, te quiero mamá.


	2. La pérdida de Inuyasha

**Capitulo II: La pérdida de Inuyasha y la memoria de Kagome**

Kaede-ahhh, Kagome, buenas tardes.-dijo la anciana

Sango-buenas tarde, Kagome-chan.-dijo mientras limpiaba su numeran

Miroku-buenas tardes señorita Kagome.-dijo besando su mano

Shippo-hola, Kagome ~.- dijo abalanzándose a ella

Kagome-buenas tarde, señora kaede y chicos, ehh donde está Inuyasha?

Kaede-se fue a ver unos pescados para la merienda de hoy.

Kagome-ahh entonces esperemos ~

30 minutos después…

Inuyasha-volví ~

Kagome.-okaeri nasai (bienvenido)

Inuyasha-ahh Kagome, hola.-dijo un tanto cansado

Kagome-estas cansado?

Inuyasha-see…

Kagome-vamos afuera, sip.-dijo con una calida sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Inuyasha-b-bueno.-dijo con un leve sonrojo por el comentario y la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa menor.

Una vez ya afuera Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que se sentara en el pasto verde con la refrescante sobre que daba el árbol junto a ella.

Inuyasha-y de que querías hablar?.- dijo en tono interrogativo y a la vez tranquilo.

Kagome.-bien siento un mal presentimiento de algo, y siento que ya va a ocurrir, también ahí un chico nuevo en mi clase y se parece mucho a Naraku… tengo miedo…

Inuyasha-tranquila Kagome, yo te protegeré, con todas mis fuerzas yo luchare si algo malo te pasa.-dijo firme a lo dicho y vio a Kagome sonrojada por sus palabras.

Inuyasha se estaba acercando lentamente para besarla, pero fue interrumpido por una extraña voz.

Nanoku-deje en claro que me interesas, no puedes ser de nadie más y en especial de ese "hanyou" patético.- dijo con mirada fija y con el ceño fruncido hacia Inuyasha y luego miro a Kagome.

Kagome- Na…no…ku..? qué haces…aquí?.-preguntó desconcertada ante su presencia.

Nanoku- a verte, sabía que estabas aquí.-dijo neutro.

Inuyasha-OI, TU VETE DE AQUÍ.-dijo en tono amenazante, cosa que a Nanoku no le importó.

Nanoku-no, o quieres pelear.-dijo de manera arrogante.

Inuyasha- Kagome, vete de aquí, esto no me agrada nada…refúgiate.-dijo en tono protector.

Kagome- iré a avisarle a Miroku y a sango.- terminó de decir, ya lista para irse del lugar, pero fue detenida por unas cuerdas moradas enredándose por todo su cuerpo.

Nanoku -tu, no vas a llamar a nadie y te quedaras aquí observando, como lo destruyo.-dijo malicioso.

Inuyasha.-DEJALA¡no tienes derecho a tocarla, enfermo!.- dijo exaltado

Nanoku- comencemos, ya me quiero largar de esta peste de lugar.-dijo indiferente, quitandose la camisa del colegio que llevaba puesta, dejando ver sus pectorales cubiertos por una venda blanca.

Inuyasha-oi, por que llevas eso…?

Nanoku-ahh, es una estúpida marca de araña me molesto y la tape.-dijo sin importancia.

Kagome- o sea, que si eres la reencarnación de Naraku?- dijo Kagome sorprendida.

Nanoku- si, digamos que si.-dijo molesto por aquella pregunta.

Inuyasha-ahh, demonios!-maldijo por la afirmación del dueños de los ojos violeta.

Nanoku-comencemos…

Inuyasha- COLMILLO DE ACERO!.-exclamo y cogió su fiel espada y empezó a agitarla de un lugar a otro hacia Nanoku y hasta que logró hacerle un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

Nanoku-ara, ara solo sabes agitar eso, que débil ~.-dijo de manera arrogante y sin prestar atención a su herida.

Inuyasha- y aun hay más, KONGOSSOHA.

Salieron grandes fragmentos de diamantes de la espada, todos apuntaron a Nanoku, pero este los esquivó ágilmente, para luego tirar unas piedras con aura morada que luego explotaron en el aire esparciéndose por todo el lugar con humos morados oscuros, hasta que Inuyasha como Nanoku se acercaba a Kagome a paso lento hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de ella.

Inuyasha –ALEJATE DE ELLA!.-dijo con rabia en sus ojos.

Nanoku-ara, ara de cerca eres más bella.

Kagome-q-que?

Nanoku-si no sirvió el primer método, entonces servirá este…-dijo para si en forma maliciosa.

Inuyasha-dije que la dejes!

Nanoku no hizo caso a lo exigido por Inuyasha y prosiguió agachándose hasta donde estaba Kagome acercándose finos labios, pero esta se aparto de su cercanía a pesar de estar atada.

Nanoku – vamos, no seas ruda, sabes que no puedes contra mí y así te contienes…-termino de decir cogiéndola de los hombros haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

Nanoku-olvida a Inuyasha y a todos los del mundo antiguo.-termino de decir cerrando todo con un posesivo beso.

Inuyasha-KAGOME!

Inuyasha salio corriendo hacia Kagome para separarla de Nanoku; cuando los separo, esta se desmayo en sus brazos y Nanoku solo dio una media sonrisa malévola y triunfadora inuyasha- que le has hecho?.-dijo con total furia y rabia.

Nanoku-solo le robe la memoria de cuando estaba aquí y contigo, wuajajaja.-dijo riendo.

(n/a: Nanoku absorbió cierta parte de la memoria de Kagome por medio de un beso.)

Inuyasha - regrésale su memoria, INSECTO ¡.- dijo molesto.

Nanoku – vaya, esta despertando, no querrás hacerle daño, verdad?.-dijo malicioso sin despegar un ojo en Kagome.

Kagome-que estoy haciendo aquí? Donde estoy? Por que me duele la cabeza?.-dijo con total confusión en su cara.

Inuyasha –Ka…Kagome…-dijo viéndola con tristeza en sus ojos ambar, no quería que dijera aquellas 3 palabras.

Kagome-quien eres tu?.-dijo aun confusa.

Pero las dijo….

Inuyasha-yo…soy…inu…-pero fue interrumpido por Nanoku.

Nanoku-kagome-chan vamos a casa.-dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Kagome-nano-kun, ayúdame…

Nanoku-ven.-dijo y esta de zafo del agarre de Inuyasha corriendo hacia Nanoku aferrándose a su pecho.

Inuyasha-devuélveme a Kagome…

Nanoku-es demasiado tarde.-dijo sonriendo malicioso por el sufrimiento de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-de todas…por que ella? .-pregunto intrigado.

Nanoku-por que?, porque tiene mucho potencial en sus manos y…-fue interrumpido

Inuyasha – solo por eso! eres un imbécil ¡!.-dijo furioso

Nanoku-no, sentí algo por ella, cuando la vi, al principio solo la quería por su poder, ahora la quiero por algo mas.-dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Inuyasha-….-se quedó sin palabras

Nanoku-ya me tengo que ir, ya se durmió.-dijo cargándola en brazos.

Inuyasha-no la toques…

Nanoku- tu tampoco, no se, no me molestes, y búscate a alguien de tu a alguien de tu edad, no tienes a esa tal Kikyo?.-dijo sin darle importancia.

Inuyasha- Kikyo esta muerta…porque…Naraku mato a Kikyo…-dijo en tono triste.

Nanoku- basta, ya me cansaste….

Sacó un aura morada de su mano izquierda y se la tiro a Inuyasha. Este sufrió el ataque y callo al suelo casi inconciente por lo recibido.

Nanoku- sayonara, hanyo…

Inuyasha- Kagome…no me abandones…Kagome! .- dijo con una expresión de soledad en su rostro al ver como Kagome se marchaba junto con la reencarnación de Naraku, Nanoku.

Y así Nanoku abrió un portal que se dirigía hacia el mundo actual.

Inuyasha-Kagome…TE AMO!.-exclamo

Kagome-ehh…yo conozco eso voz…-dijo un tanto confusa

Nanoku-no es nadie….-dijo y terminó de cerrar el portal

Kagome-quiero ir a casa, Nano-kun…-dijo con timidez en el rostro.

Nanoku-hai.-dijo sonriente y sonrojado cuando Kagome se acurruco en su pecho.

Nanoku se va acercando a la casa de los Higurashi y vio a una mujer tendiendo ropa en las afueras de la casa. Esta se asustó al ver que su hija era cargada por un completo desconocido, pero tenía el uniforme del colegio.

Mamá-Kagome ! .-dijo alterada.

Esta no respondió, a lo que Nanoku sonreía por sus adentros por que su plan marchaba bien.

Nanoku-este…la encontré desmayada por las escaleras…y supe que vivía aquí.-dijo fingiendo estar tímido y apenado.

Mamá-vamos pasa.-dijo dándole paso a la casa de los Higurashi.

Ya adentro Nanoku entro a la habitación de Kagome, iba observando todo lo que había alrededor de la habitación, luego la recostó en su cama y le puso un pañito mojado en la frente.

Nanoku-quédate aquí y no despiertes hasta que yo te lo diga.-ordenó

Nanoku bajó las escaleras y vio al abuelo de Kagome y su mamá que estaba cocinando una sopa para cuando Kagome despertara.

Nanoku-bien esta fácil.-dijo sonriendo malicioso ante lo dicho y saco una llama morada de sus manos y se las tira a los dos mayores.

Nanoku-bien eso es todo.-dijo viendo como la mamá y el abuelo de Kagome caían al piso inconcientes

Nanoku-ahora ire donde Kagome.

Subía las escaleras del lugar observando con determinación a la residencia, los cuadros era lo que le llamaban la atención de sus ojos violeta y pudo ver un cuadro en el cual una niña pequeña de unos 5 años de cabellos negros, test blanca, ojos chocolate y con una sonrisa radiante (pudo notar que era Kagome) junto a un señor alto cabellos rojisos, ojos chocolates, test morena la acompañaba sonriente con un haraegushi.

Nanoku-Koguma Higurashi exorcista y padre de Kagome.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras del lugar hasta llegar a su destino. Abrió la puerta y noto que Kagome aun estaba dormida.

Nanoku- despierta.-ordeno y aquellos ojos chocolates se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta despertar totalmente, hasta encontrarse con aquellos orbes morados.

Kagome- ohh Nano-kun, que haces aquí?.- dijo extrañada.

Nanoku-este…pues te desmayaste y te traje a tu casa.-dijo con una sonrisa (falsa).

Kagome- vamos a bajo, a y cierto, gracias por ayudarme.-dijo feliz y sonriente, cosa que le gusto a Nanoku.

Nanoku-hai

Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con la mamá de Kagome sirviendo los platos de sopa.

Kagome-hola mamá, abuelo, ya me siento mejor.

Mamá-me alegro mi niña. ^v^

Abuelo-yo también, pero…quien es el?.- dijo señalando hacia Nanoku.

Nanoku- permítame presentarme, me llamo Endo Nanoku, vengo de Osaka, tengo 16 años y soy compañero de Kagome.-dijo dando un reverencia.

Abuelo-ahh entiendo.


	3. La entrenadora de Inuyasha y

**Capitulo III : La entrenadora de Inuyasha y la chica misteriosa.**

*Mientras con Inuyasha*

Sango- a ver, explícame bien todo esto, ahora que ya te recuperaste.

Shippo-snif,snif que le paso a Kagome ?

Kaede- no tengo un buen presentimiento…

Inuyasha- bien, todo fue así, Kagome y yo estábamos hablando, pero un tipo cabello corto de color negro, ojos violetas, piel blanca, parecido a Naraku, ató a Kagome diciendo que se la llevaría, me puse a pelear con el, cuando se saco su gakuran (traje del colegio) todo su pecho estaba cubierto por vendas y el solo dijo que era no mas una estúpida marca de araña que le molestaba, Kagome le pregunto si era uno de sus hijos, pero este solo respondió que no, que era su reencarnación, después me tiro un gas morado que resultó ser veneno, se acercó a Kagome, le dijo que se olvidara de mi y del mundo antiguo y luego la besó, Kagome se desmayo, el me tiro otro gas venenoso, quede medio inconciente, pero resistí y le pregunte que por que lo hacía, pero solo me respondió que por su poder y por que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella.

Kaede- así que la reencarnación de Naraku…suena interesante, a pesar de haber acabado con el, pudo reencarnarse.-dijo seria.

Miroku- que haremos?...tenemos que rescatar a la señorita Kagome… .- dijo en tono de preocupación el monje.

Sango-tal ves, si vamos al mundo actual y le quitamos la memoria de Kagome a Nanoku…eso podría funcionar.-sugirió decidida.

Kaede-Inuyasha… quiero que vengas conmigo.

Inuyasha-vieja

Kaede-solo ven conmigo, o de lo contrario te arrepentirás.

Inuyasha-hump.-asintió y la siguió.

Llegaron a un establecimiento de madera que se veía muy bien decorado, con animales y flores en el patio, el pasto era muy verde que también era acompañado de suave clima.

Kaede-Goachi ¡! ,- exclamó la anciana.

…..-no se oyó nada.

Kaede-sal Goachi o quemo a tus animales.-amenazó.

Y a una velocidad rápida, una mujer de piel morena, ojos grises, cabello azul oscuro, mediana y con un kimono blanco salio con horror en su rostro.

Goachi-no…no lo hagas.-rogó con miedo.

Kaede-bien quiero que entrenes a este chico.- dijo señalando a Inuyasha.

Goachi e Inuyasha-NANI?.- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Kaede- oi, Inuyasha, tu no quieres ser fuerte para salvar a Kagome? Y tu Goachi, no quiere salvar a tus animales?.- dijo sobornante.

Goachi e Inuyasha- tienes razón ~

Kaede-bien, así me gusta, ahora tu Goachi, escúchame.

Goachi-bien.-asintió la chica oji-gris.

Kaede-el esta aquí para que lo entrenes en forma protectora, en otras palabras, el quiere proteger a alguien, pero aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte…-fue interrumpida.

Inuyasha-oi, oi baa-chan.-dijo enojado.

Kaede- como te iba diciendo, tu recuerdas a Naraku?.-pregunto.

Goachi-see.-respondió recordando al infeliz que había quemado a sus animales cuando era pequeña, pero vino Kaede y le ayudó a reconstruirlo.

Kaede- bueno, vino su reencarnación e Inuyasha quiere recuperar algo que le quitaron…

Goachi-no hay problema, yo le enseñare lo que sea necesario para vencerlo.-dijo segura de sus palabras.

Kaede-confió en ti, Mahou shojo.-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Goachi-no se preocupe, anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha-ya, ya comencemos.-dijo artado de aquella "escenita".

Kaede-bien, los dejo

Goachi-bien Inuyasha, vamos al centro de la pradera.

Inuyasha la siguió hasta llegar a un gran campo de llevar.

Goachi-aquí practicaremos, te enseñare las cuatro etapas espaciales: primero, fuerza de voluntad, que es la que permite hacer y devolver ataques con mayor intensidad. Segundo, Barreras protectoras, son capas que te protegen de los ataques de tu adversario y también se la puedes dar a otra persona para que se proteja. Tercera, Mantra, es cuando te permite percibir los ataques del adversario. Y por último, la hikari no karada (luz de cuerpo), es cuando en ti o en un arma tuya consiguen la luz pura en sus adentros y es la que hace que todo se purifique, es la más fuerte de las 3.

Inuyasha-pues manos a la obra.

Goachi-este entrenamiento durara 2 años, aproximadamente.

Inuyasha-no me importa, con tal de poder salvar a Kagome.-dijo decidido.

Goachi-y yo con tal de salvar a mis animales ~

Inuyasha-bien, comencemos.

*Con Sota*

Sota-ahh, ya mismo es el cumpleaños de mamá y no se que comprarle.-dijo el menor de los Higutrashi.

Sota iba caminando por la calles de Tokio en busca de un regalo para su madre. Pero mientras iba caminando se choco con una chica con ojos color azul oscuro, cabellos negros con destellos verdosos, piel morena, mediana y con una cara poker-face.

Sota- disculpa…-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

¿?-no te preocupes, como te llamas?.-pregunto la chica.

Sota-Higuashi S-Sota.-dijo nervioso, que por alguna razón le dijo su nombre. Por que su mamá siempre le decía que no hable con extraños.

¿?-ahh, yo me llamo Grachi Herisahime

Sota-gusto en conocerte, Grachi-san ^v^.

Grachi-lo mismo digo, Sota-kun.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sota-me ayudas a escoger un regalo para mi madre?.-pregunto el niño a la joven.

Grachi- claro ~

Iban caminando hasta llegar a una joyería, que por dentro se podían apreciar piedras preciosas de varios colores, cadenas con finos cristales, anillos con brillo especial, aretes con perlas de elegante colores, etc.

Sota-cual crees que sea el mas bonito?

Grachi-nee, Sota-kun, debes de comprarle algo le quede, con su color preferido, si le guste de oro, de plata o de bambalina.

Sota-el color preferido de mamá el el verde, a ella le gusta los collares de plata y no le gustan los collares ni tan largos y ni tan cortos, le gustan los normalitos.

Grachi-bueno…en ese caso…que tal este de aquí?.-dijo señalando a un collar que estaba en una vitrina. Era un collar mediano de plata con una piedra esmeralda en el medio y cristales finos y pequeños a los lados de la piedra.

Sota-esta perfecto…lo compro.-dijo seguro.

Grachi-así se habla Sota-kun.

En ese momento aparece la vendedora de joyas y le pregunta a Sota que si va a comprar alguna y este responde que si.

Sota-quiero este.-dijo señalando al collar.

Vendedora- son 3.000 yens (aproximadamente 30 dólares)

Sota-este…solo tengo 2.920 yens…lo..-fue interrumpido.

Grachi-ten, Sota-kun, 60 yens.

Sota-arigatou, Grachi-san.v

Vendedora- y bueno, que esperan.

Sota-démelo.

Cuando terminaron de comprar el collar, se dirigieron al parque, (por sugerencia de Grachi), a conversar un poco.

Sota-y de que querías hablar, Grachi-san?

Grachi-te diré la verdad Sota-kun.-dijo seria.

Sota-bien

Grachi-soy una Mahou shojo (chica mágica).

Sota-aha..

Grachi-hay un chico que se llama Endo Nanoku, es un tipo muy malo y está interesado en tu hermana, ella y tu familia olvidaron a Inuyasha y al mundo antiguo, por culpa de Nanoku.

Sota-que orejas de perro fue olvidado, me las pagara…-dijo con fuego en sus ojos.

Grachi-tranquilo, tu eres el único que no lo a olvidado, así que ponte esto.-dijo mostrando un collar de acero con una hoja en el medio.

Sota-pa-para que es esto?.-preguntó

Grachi-es para que Nanoku no te robe la memoria y el collar que compraste es para proteger a tu madre y a tu abuelo.

Sota-ah, bien.-asintió y se lo puso

Grachi-ahora lo que tú debes de hacer es proteger a tu hermana hasta mientras, estar siempre con ella, yo veré si pasa algo realmente malo, iré y luchare, mientras tanto, no me conoces.

Sota-bien.

Grachi-ahora, entrenemos.

Sota-que?

Grachi-sip, tienes que estar fuerte, sota-kun.-ordenó

Sota-haii.-dijo intentando sonar fuerte (lo cual no consiguió)

Grachi-bien, así se habla, fight!


	4. Again in your life

**Capitulo IV: again in your life**

Han pasado…2 años…y no lo he vuelto a ver…

Kagome continuó suspirando hasta empezar a cantar una canción.

Él  
>Ha pasado tanto tiempo<br>Desde el día que te vi  
>Tu mirada cálida<br>Se cruzó con la mía  
>No sabía que hacer<br>Para detener el tiempo  
>Y poder…y poder…<br>Solo un poquito más  
>Perdóname<br>Si un día yo te deje  
>Créeme que no fue mi intención<br>Dejarte ahí  
>Perdóname<br>Solo quiero verte más  
>Como parte de mí…<br>Corazón…corazón

Cantó imaginándose a Inuyasha cuando lo vió pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por ver a sus ventanas rotas en el piso al chico que le robaba los pensamientos, si el, aquel de ojos ambar con cabello blanco y orejas de perro, inuyasha.

Inuyasha-kagome…-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Kagome-Inu…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha-yasha…soy inuyasha.-dijo feliz ya que lo recordaba.

Alto ahí.-dijo una voz fría y reconocible.

Kagome-Nano-kun…

Nanoku-creo que no fui claro contigo, hanyou.-dijo con el ceño fruncido. Inuyasha-Kagome…ven detrás de mí.-ordenó

Kagome-pero…

Inuyasha-por favor

Kagome-bue...-fue interrumpida.

Nanoku-NO, Kagome, tu vienes conmigo!

Inuyasha-déjala ¡.-dijo cogiendo a Kagome delicadamente y poniéndola detrás de el.

Nanoku-ahora, vamos abajo.-dijo enfadado.

Fueron al patio a pelear ya que la mamá y el abuelo de Kagome no estaban.

Nanoku- te vas a arrepentir de haber venido.-dijo amenazante.

Inuyasha-ya lo veremos…Kagome será mejor que te alejes.-sugirió.

Nanoku-no lo harás.-dijo lanzando una de sus cuerdas, pero fue impedido por una barra protectora de inuyasha hacia Kagome.

Nanoku-como miércoles….-dijo anonadado.

Inuyasha-esto te protegerá de todos sus ataque, Kagome.

Kagome-pero…por que Nanoku me ataca?.-dijo confundida.

Inuyasha-luego te lo explico

Nanoku-ESTRELLAS VENENOSAS.-exclamo y salieron una estrellas moradas que se dirigían hacia Inuyasha, pero el las esquivaba fácilmente por su mantra .

Luego Nanoku forma una gran bola de fuego en sus manos y se la tira a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-primera etapa, fuerza de voluntad!.-dijo cogiendo a la bola a la gran bola de fuego y haciendo la mas grande.

Inuyasha-REJECT.-dijo devolviendo la gran bola de fuego en sus manos, hacia Nanoku a gran velocidad.

Nanoku-NANI?.-dijo recibiendo el ataque.

Inuyasha-esta ves ganare y salvare a Kagome.

Nanoku-no…no lo permitiré.

Inuyasha-así?

Nanoku-claro.-dijo sacando un cuchillo con un aura morada.

Nanoku-te arrepentirás.-dijo acercándose a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-segunda y tercera etapa, barras protectoras y mantra.-dijo esquivando con ojos cerrados a los ataques de Nanoku y de el salían barreras rojas que rodeaban su cuerpo.

Prosiguió, pero no se dio cuanta de que ágilmente Inuyasha le había quitado el cuchillo.

Nanoku-serás…-dijo molesto

Saco de sus manos a cuatro pequeñas palos de color negro con aura morada, se las coloco entre los dedos y luego en el apareció un aura morada y maligna.

Nanoku-tu mismo lo pediste.

Lanzo la primera barita a Inuyasaha, este la esquivo pero lo siguió persiguiendo, socó a colmillo de acero y convocó uno de sus ataques.

Inuyasha-**Meidou Zangetsuha.**

De la espada salio un agujero negro, el cual trago a la barita de Nanoku en segundos.

Nanoku-ohh sorprendente.-dijo sarcástico.

Y luego le tiro otra barita la cual se llama: conciencia., Inuyasha convocó a otro ataque para aquella barita.

Inuyasha-KONGOSSOHA.-exclamo y de la espada salieron cristales que fueron envolviendo a la barita.

Nanoku-nada mal, pero ahora si vas a morir.

Kagome -NOO.-grito de desesperación.

Inuyasha-Kagome…-susurro al ver como Kagome sollozaba de miedo.

Inuyasha- definitivamente ganare.-decidió.

Nanoku-tirare las dos, para que ya mueras.

No mintió, las tiro a gran velocidad, pero Inuyasha no los pudo esquivar, la de la muerte calló a Inuyasha y la de veneno a colmillo de acero.

Inuyasha-ahhh.-gimió de dolor, por lo que la barita le había caído en el brazo y poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia pero…una voz le interrumpió.

Goachi-oi,oi hanyou, no te vas a rendir así de fácil, verdad? Y si, si, entonces para que desperdicié mis 2 años entrenándote.

Inuyasha-Goa…chi.

Grachi-mi antepasado tiene razón, ándale y muestra tu verdadera fuerza!

Sota-es verdad, orejas de perro, pelea por mi hermana.

Kagome-inu…yasha…tu puedes!

Inuyasha al oír aquellas dulces palabras que extrañaba de la chica de sus sueños no pudo evitar sentirse feliz en sus adentros. De el y de colmillo de acero salió una luz pura y blanca, la cual hizo que las baritas se rompiera.

Inuyasha-cuarta y última etapa, hikari no karada.

Nanoku-QUE?

Inuyasha-primero, fuerza de voluntad, segundo barras protectoras reverses, tercero mantra y cuarto hikari no karada..-dijo fusionando las cuatro etapas hasta formar una gran esfera blanca.

Nanoku-que es eso?.-preguntó

Inuyasha-es tu fin…-respondió

Recibida por Nanoku en el cual afecto mucho.

Goachi- con esto, no se podrá mover ni un dedo.

Grachi-ahora me toca a mi purificarlo ~

Sacó su Karaegushi, lo puso en el comienzo del pecho de Nanoku y de el salió una gran cantidad de energía maligna.

Grachi-ya con esto va a estar normalizo

Goachi-ok y tu hanyou, como estas?.-preguntó la joven.

Inuyasha-yo…bien.-respondió débilmente.

Grachi-cierto...aquí eta la memoria de Kagome..-dijo mostrando un aura verde.

Inuyasha-verdad?

Grachi-sip

Inuyasha se dirige hasta donde se encuentra Kagome respira hondo y le dice:"Nanoku te había robado la memoria y ya la encontramos ten"

Kagome-no

Inuyasha,Goachi y Grachi-QUE?.-gritaron exaltados.

Kagome-yo quiero comenzar de nuevo, con todos..

Inuyasha-p-pero por que?

Kagome-se que tengo poderes, Nanoku me lo dijo, siempre preguntaba por ti, pero el me decía que tu tenías a otra…pero yo…cuando me di cuenta de todo esto…yo.-fue interrumpida. Por los calidos brazos de Inuyasha que la rodeaban por todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha-lose, te amo y te protegeré, Kagome.

Kagome- por eso, yo misma recordare la vida y comenzare de nuevo, por que te amo Inuyasha.-dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Y ambas sellaron esto con un dulce y apasionado beso.

Inuyasha y Kagome- de nuevo en tu vida.- pensaron al mismo tiempo.

END

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y dejen sus Reviews<br>:D


End file.
